Love and Sorrow
by Deena15
Summary: Kawaii, depending on your POV, but I think it's adorable, though I shouldn't flatter myself.-.-;;It's rocketshippy, and the twerp trio isn't even mentioned. You might like it though! R&R as alwayz!=^.^=


Author's Note: Okies, this is a story. Yupz, a story, not an insanity fic. Sorry it's not AAMR, Nat, but hopefully you'll like this Rocketshippy one. WOOHOO!!! ROCKETSHIPPING RULES!!! And there's this radio show thing about Pokemon in Japan that has pictures of Jessie and James in their wedding outfits, and Jessie looks suspisiously pregnant.^.-~* They're REAL pics, nothing drawn in! I'm not sure if it's from the TV series or not, but we should find out for ourselves. I'll put the website URL (it's a Team Rocket site, haven't checked it in a while though, so they might not have the pic up anymore) in my profile as soon as I remember what it is. Meanwhile, read and reveiw this story!=^.^=  
  
*~Love and Sorrow~*  
  
"I'm hungry, Jess!" whines Meowth for the thousanth time.  
  
I feel another angry outburst threatening to come out of my mouth, but James replies before me.  
  
"Sorry, Meowth, our last scrap of decent food was finished months ago." (AN:Note the word "decent", that means no digging through dump piles.) Same old James. He always seems to be more simple-minded, kind hearted, and...well...stupid than Meowth and I. This is normally an insult to the Team Rocket society, but he gets the job done, or at least tries to. I envy him, the way he's always trying to be helpful and the way he's bonded with Meowth. I, on the other hand, have all my amazing talents...but what good has it done us? It's gotten us at the short end of the poor people stick. We have no money, no food...it's a wonder we haven't been fired yet...  
  
Then again, we have been fired. Last week, we called the old boss collect, and that seemed to be the last straw. He fired us for good this time, and now we can't even ask him for a loan.  
  
...So now is the first time I've ever cried. I mean REALLY cry, none of that sentimental stuff, or spoiled-child crying. More like all hopes and dreams being chipped away painfully...one tear after another...  
  
'Stop it, they'll see you,' I think to myself, trying to wipe the sorrow from my eyes, but the tears just keep coming. I fall to my knees.  
  
"Jessie?" they question. By now I've sucked my soul into my sorrow, the darkness in my heart growing larger by the second.  
  
"Jessie, are you alright?" James says, trying with all his effort to look into my stubbornly closed eyes. "Jessie!?!"  
  
'It's all just a nightmare...a long nightmare where I'm dreaming about my life if I chose the wrong path...maybe when I open my eyes it'll go away...' but I'm afraid to open them. What if he and Meowth are still there? In this nightmare, they seem to be all I have left...but...as much as I yell at them, they mean everything to me...  
  
I pass out.  
  
***  
  
"Jessie..." I moan, overflowing with sorrow. I haven't cried so much since...well, I've never cried this much.  
  
"I know how ya feel, James," Meowth says. "Jess will be fine, you know she's the one person in the world we don't have to worry about. Besides, it's just a puny stroke from a little bit of stress. What we should worry about is how we'll pay her medical bills, we don't have a single penny in out pockets."  
  
"You didn't see her, Meowth," I mutter, "You didn't see the way she avoided my eyes. She just seemed so...vulnerable." Meowth fell silent. He knew exactly what I meant.  
  
Jessie was the strongest of the three of us. She had beauty, brains, and brawn. The brawn part I know from first-hand experience. But this morning...she had a hopeless expression...like she just wanted to give up her life, as if it were as worthless as mine.  
  
To me, Jessie is more precious than gold. I've always wanted to tell her this...but then I remembered how she could smack me further than the next demension if she felt any differently. Honest to Mew I love this girl, but I don't know why.  
  
And now I might lose her.  
  
***  
  
"James..." I moan. He's all I want now. I might die...and all the better for the world to lose a worthless waste of beauty and talent. As long as I can tell James how I feel...how I never came around to admit it, even to myself...  
  
***  
  
"Sir," says a small voice beside me. I look up from my gloomy veiw of my feet. "I think Miss Jessie wants to see you. The doctor thinks you might be the key to saving her, just talk her out of her depression." I don't hear him.  
  
"Go, James," Meowth says. I hear him, and I get up slowly, and shuffle off as if I were an old man.  
  
***  
  
"James..." the feverish red haired girl whispers, eyes barely open. A young man with blue tinted hair and gorgeous green eyes that hinted worry shuffles into the room. As soon as he sees the girl, he rushes to her side.  
  
"Shh, Jessie, I'm here," he quietly replies.  
  
"James?" The girl opens her sorrow filled sapphire blue eyes a bit wider. "I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a nuisance to you. Like that time I ran away with those badges we almost stole, because of my own selfish pride. I have to go, noone needs me or wants me around, and you're better off without me..."  
  
"Are you sure you're Jessie?" says the man softly, stroking the girl's now flattened soft red hair. "We need you more than anything in the world right now, Jess." 'I need you,' thinks the young man.  
  
"You never needed me, you can get along just fine without me."  
  
"I couldn't live without you. Why do you think I left all my inheritence when I could've gotten all of that money by just getting married to that girl?"  
  
The girl grins wearily. "Because your family and that girl are total nutcases."  
  
The man shakes his head. "Because of you. Before you decide anything, I want you to hear me out; I never want to be without you. You, Meowth, and myself, we're a team. And you help hold us together. That's why..." He hesitates.  
  
"Why what?" says the girl with a touch of tired curiosity.  
  
"That's why I love you." The man gives a smile of accomplishment and fear. The girl sits up and wraps her arms around the temporarily surprised man, who wraps his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispers, and with that, their lips gently lock in a love filled kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:How KAWAII!!! I wasted all my sadistic POV energy on that story, so I'm actually COMMENTING one of my stories for once. That's just not right for me...::mommy dearest comes to check temperature::...temp seems fine...must be insomnia then...I always blame insomnia...~o.O~  
  
Anywayz, if you want a sequel, say "I wanna buy Meowth a yarn ball!!!". Flames are fine, confusion can be fixed, and bad flames are fed to the psychotic kitten known as me. Yum. 


End file.
